EP 1 876 129 A1 describes a method for reducing the energy consumption of an elevator system. In this case, the elevator system is alternatively changed to an operation mode or to a stand-by mode. The highest energy consumption occurs in the operation mode, while the energy consumption in the stand-by mode is lower. Detection means are used to detect a use criterion of the elevator system, such as the presence of a passenger in an elevator car. Stand-by criteria, such as periods of time with a low volume of traffic, are also stipulated. As long as the stand-by criteria have not been met, the elevator system is left in the operation mode. As soon as a stand-by criterion has been met and the use criterion has not been met, the elevator system is changed to the stand-by mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,506 B1 shows a method for operating an elevator group, an elevator-car-specific energy consumption file being produced in order to describe the energy consumption during a journey of the elevator car for different loads. Floor calls and elevator car calls are allocated to the elevator cars in such a manner that the energy consumption needed to handle all the calls is minimal.